


boyfirend? yeah right.

by Onibu (skychromatic)



Category: JBJ (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack Fic, I don't know how this happened, M/M, a little kim jonghyun centric-ish i guess, aron appeared for a slight moment, but i find it funny that no one believes in jonghyun, forgive this crack shit, his friends are all disbeliever, hope it still great to read, i added the pairing in the tag, i adore hyunbin with jonghyun okay, no one believes jonghyun, this is supposed to be adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skychromatic/pseuds/Onibu
Summary: in which, everyone doesn’t believe that jonghyun has a boyfriend when he definitely has.





	boyfirend? yeah right.

**Author's Note:**

> you're in for a surprise. you guys have been warned.

“do you really have a boyfriend?” minki asks jonghyun out of the blue, hand on his hips looking much like _minki_ always does. a small smile falls on jonghyun’s lips and minki pouts, pulling out a chair from beside jonghyun, dragging it closer and sits on it.

“yeah, i already told you weeks ago” jonghyun doesn’t even needs to look at minki to know the latter is frowning at him. honestly, does jonghyun looks like a liar?

“but you never showed him to me and i’m your best friend! what kind of friendship do we have this past years then” minki grabs jonghyun’s shoulder and turns him so that they’re face to face and shakes jonghyun from his dramatic burst. good heartedly, jonghyun lets minki does as he pleases for a while. when he’s finally released from minki’s grasp, jonghyun pulls out a tired smile.

“i already told you he’s busy and before you said anything his job is a model, you of all people should know how packed a model schedule is”

“ _this_ is why i don’t believe you! how could you date a model if you never even come to my workplace at all?” as the most demanded model in the market this season, minki is fully offended. he literally knows every new people and staff even though he still juggled the university life. it just doesn’t make sense.

“i thought i already told you, it’s a coincidence” jonghyun told this story _again_. of how his boyfriend came to his night shift alone, almost every night and in the end, they grew fond of each other. they also meet outside of jonghyun’s work shift and found out that his boyfriend is a university student in another place. it’s not far, but their free time was align so it’s not difficult for them to meet up.

“minki i’m trying to get my paper done so could you please be calm for an hour or two” jonghyun desperately looks up from the laptop to see minki, pleading like his life depends on it and honestly, with the due date of his paper, his life definitely depends on it. minki gave one hard look before he finally gives up and stands from his chair, leaving jonghyun alone. for now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“hey ong,” dongho calls from the counter, wiping the last traces of crumb. “do you know about jonghyun having a boyfriend?”

there’s a loud clatter that startles dongho to look up, noticing that seongwoo is missing a mop on his hand.  

“is it our jonghyun or are you messing with me?”

the door front opens with a soft bell ring and jonghyun appears right on time to hear seongwoo saying his name.

“what about me?” he smiles to both seongwoo and dongho without a clue.

seongwoo turns his head to the front with a wide grin while he says, “you have a boyfriend”

jonghyun walks near seongwoo and picks up the mop that’s still on the ground, giving it to seongwoo.

“well, yeah what about it?” jonghyun moves past seongwoo towards the cashier, nodding his head when he sees dongho. he’s about to go inside from back door to put his stuff so that he could work when dongho decided to stop him, reaching jonghyun by the elbow.

“why haven’t we seen him?” dongho can’t stop his curiosity as he pulls jonghyun closer as seongwoo walks towards them, getting in on the gossip.

“he’s a model so he’s been busy lately” jonghyun pouts as if he’s upset about not seeing his boyfriend lately, then he looks at both seongwoo and dongho. “why do you ask though?”

“well.. we’re not sure if the news was true because we haven’t seen you with your… uh… _boyfriend_ ” dongho says truthfully, and jonghyun just rolls his eyes. not that he feels offended by his friends. really, jonghyun thinks he should bring his boyfriend to his friend sooner before they start stalking him, and having a friend like minki, there’s a high chance that it would happen soon.

they let the chat stop because there’s already some people nearing the coffee shop. with that chance, jonghyun leaves dongho and seongwoo to finish up as he changes at the back. by the time it’s noon, the cafe is crowded. luckily, the three of them managed to handle the crowd fairly well. people comes and goes fast to buy a takeaway and only a few that stays in the cafe enjoying their lunch break. when the rush hour passed, there’s not much to do for the rest of the day.

seongwoo’s sitting nearby the counter with dongho by his side at the cashier when he notice something strange. there’s only two customer that’s sitting in the cafe and no one has entered to get a takeaway after two hours. but that’s not the strange part.

“hey, have you seen jonghyun?” seongwoo nudges dongho on his waist, earning a groan from the boy. he turns around the place to find his friend but turns out that he’s nowhere to be seen. dongho looks back at seongwoo now equally confused.

“did he say anything about going out?” seongwoo shakes his head. now that he thinks about it, he doesn’t see jonghyun anywhere after rush hour is done.

dongho was about to go and search for him when jonghyun emerges from the back door. he’s holding his phone and typing away with a grin in his face, then settles to lean back near the wall beside the sink. he doesn’t notice that dongho and seongwoo is watching him when he blushes a deep red as he reads something in his phone.

well that is new. for a first, jonghyun rarely uses his phone when he works and secondly, he never blush like that for any reason.

maybe jonghyun really has a boyfriend and they’re just being a disbeliever.

 

 

* * *

 

 

with all the news being spread (of course by your one and truly, minki) jonghyun found out that his friends are all assholes. maybe he needs to rethink on how trustworthy his friends are and if it’s worth it to continue the said friendship.

“jonghyun, you have a boyfriend?” there goes another person on the list. jonghyun stops responding the question after the third time,  playing with his phone instead.  

“jju-yah don’t ignore me” minhyun shakes his shoulder and scoots over until his knee almost hits jonghyun in the stomach. minhyun’s lucky they’re childhood friends or he would kick his ass by now (that and they’re roommates so jonghyun has no place to avoid him).

“yes min, can you stop repeating the question and just get over with it” jonghyun groans when his character fall off a cliff.

“how could you not tell me about it! i feel so betrayed!” oh god, someone save jonghyun from his misery. his character almost dies again as he tries to ignore minhyun ranting about almost everything and nothing at the same time. a message pops up from his game and he smiles even when minhyun literally hits his stomach with his knee this time.

 

 ** _< 3_** **_:_** _hyung i miss you! :(_

 ** _< 3_** **_:_** _i don’t want to go to work! it’s not too late for me to cancel today’s schedule to see you!!!_

 ** _< 3_** **_:_** _c’mon hyung!!! just this once…._

 ** _jr :_** _miss you too :(_

 ** _jr :_** _but you can’t miss work! it’s almost fashion week too!!_

 **_jr :_ ** _you promised yongguk you’d help_

 ** _< 3_** **_:_** _i know :(_

 ** _< 3_** **_:_** _how about next week? are you free hyung?_

 ** _jr :_** _i have a night shift.._

 **_< 3 : _ ** _i’ll pick you up at the coffee shop_

 ** _< 3_** **_:_** _around 9. sounds good?_

 ** _jr :_** _okay then_

 

“hyung?? he’s younger than you?”

jonghyun jerks back until his shoulder hits the bed frame with a small thud. he forgot that minhyun is still very much present and rudely reads his chat with him.

“don’t you know anything about privacy?” jonghyun mutters, trying his best to get his phone out of minhyun’s prying eyes. it fails miserably when minhyun  uses his height in advantage and holds jonghyun down. his phone is out of his clutch and minhyun’s already scrolling through his chats. jonghyun yelps ineffectively, getting redder each time minhyun’s grin grew wider.

“jju-yah, you really like the kid don’t you” minhyun is fully smirking at jonghyun’s red cheeks, ruffling his hair when jonghyun tries to snatch his phone back.

the nerve that he has jonghyun swears.

“oh?” minhyun looks at jonghyun, confused. “he’s not using his selca for his profile though”

jonghyun uses that brief second to get his phone back, kicking minhyun out from his bed along the way. the pained groan from minhyun makes jonghyun smile triumphantly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

it’s saturday night when jonghyun gets to see his boyfriend again.

(--jonghyun’s boyfriend got a sudden job last week so he couldn’t pick jonghyun up as promised. which resulted with a whining minki because,

“i’ve waited 3 hours for _nothing_ ” dramatically throwing his hands up in the air. jonghyun inner monologue was already rolling his eyes internally, a simple _no one asked him to wait_ crossed his mind but he didn’t say it out loud. wouldn’t dare to.

in the end, jonghyun only shrugs, he was too tired from working two shift in a row to entertain minki’s sass.

“you owe me one kim jonghyun”

and again, jonghyun was not obligated in any way because it’s really not his fault, but he still nods his head.

he blames it all on his tiredness. --)

now, jonghyun is pouting towards minki. he’s getting dragged to minki’s usual club because of the promise that jonghyun mistakenly agreed. minki even gets his way in dressing jonghyun the way he likes, black ripped jeans that minki said _makes your ass look even more pretty_ and a white long sleeve shirt with a sheer back down to his spine. add a choker with that.

he’s not sure why he even put up with this.

they entered the club, the loud music and crowded place welcomes both of them and jonghyun misses his bed already.

“hey minki! over here!!” aron waves to them from the bar the rest of them hang for a chat. minki naturally leaves jonghyun and went to his _boyfriend_. so much for dragging jonghyun out.

“you’ve finally came out from the cave hyung!!” daniel shouts with a large grin beside seongwoo, a savior for jonghyun who’s only standing awkwardly near the bar after minki abandoned him. seongwoo thrusts a glass in front of him with a devil’s grin, and jonghyun takes it. later he’ll regret ever taking it but now he just need alcohol in his system to get rid of his nerve.

“unfortunately, yes” jonghyun grimaced and gets a sharp glare from minki that he promptly ignores. with a laugh, daniel clinks his glass with jonghyun, chugging the rest down. jonghyun takes sips of his own, feeling the sudden burn in it and he scrunches his face.

“god, what did you mix in this ong” there’s a gleeful laughter in return while daniel takes a new glass of beer from the bar.

“it’s a mix of some things that i personally like” seongwoo clinks his own glass with jonghyun, taking sips of his own. “don’t worry it’s on me”

“that’s not what i’m worried about” jonghyun grumbles but still drinks it up since he knows how much more persistent seongwoo can be. there’s a cheerful shout from seongwoo and daniel when they see jonghyun finishes his glass.

“way the go my friend” followed with, “i know you wouldn’t disappoint us hyung” and jonghyun only shakes his head, appreciating the slow buzz that’s spreading through his body.

a lesson that jonghyun would learn in the future to never _ever_ trust seongwoo when it comes to drinks because it will end up ruining him completely by tomorrow morning. as the alcohol seeps into his system, jonghyun gets tipsy relatively fast (a _lot_ faster than usual--- of course with the amount of vodka, gin and other fucking alcohol seongwoo puts in there) and gets drunk within the half hour he steps into the club. that and because jonghyun is a light drinker as well.

seongwoo grins big when he succeed and a drunk jonghyun only grins back in return.

“you look happy hyunie” and jonghyun _giggles_ at the nickname. it’s not even a joke but jonghyun finds it hilarious. daniel shakes his head seeing how red jonghyun’s face flushes.

daniel caught jonghyun’s hand when the elder sways on his own spot and in return, jonghyun beams, throwing himself onto daniel while mumbling incoherent words. confused, because it’s the first time he’s seen how a drunk jonghyun acts and unexpected to get a hug by the elder, daniel blushes shyly.

seongwoo only cackles at the sight, finding it funny that jonghyun is a skinship hogger when drunk and also the fact that daniel blushes easily like that. he pulls out his phone to record.

“minki will thank me for this” _a blackmail material_ minki would said with a sly grin of his own. seongwoo still records as jonghyun props himself to lean on daniel’s chest, nuzzled and hides his flushed face  on it. the only one that’s uncomfortable with the situation is daniel.

as music changed track again, a more upbeat and fast track is played, jonghyun suddenly pulls away.

“my favorite song!” jonghyun blindly grabs seongwoo’s arm, drags his friend to the dance floor while leaving daniel behind, bouncing on his heels.

when they reach to the dance floor, jonghyun waste no time to move with the rhythm.

later on jonghyun would try to bury himself to the bed and tried to disappear into the sheets when his boyfriend told him how he looked so _happy_ when seongwoo grabbed his ass and danced (more like grinding on each other if daniel would say) with jonghyun.

but in the meantime, jonghyun is too drunk to decipher his surrounding, lost deep into the music and having way too much fun with seognwoo that he doesn’t feel someone approaching them with fast stride. seongwoo is about to slide his hand to jonghyun’s ass again when a hand grabbed it, twisting it mid-air painfully.

“ow ow dude wha--” seongwoo cries in pain and that's what snaps jonghyun out of his daze to look up. the taller man that grips seongwoo’s hand is glaring daggers towards seongwoo as he slides to jonghyun’s side.

seongwoo widen his eyes, stunned enough that he doesn’t move when jonghyun only smile at the stranger, then in the next moment, jonghyun slides his arm around the stranger’s waist while the other puts his own on jonghyun’s shoulder. almost protectively, possessively.

“who the fuck are you?” the taller man hisses, pushes seongwoo when he lets go of his arm.

and jonghyun _hums_ happily.

_what the--?_

“he’s seongwoo, a close friend of mine” jonghyun is the one who answer, and the taller man turns to look at jonghyun with soft eyes.

_okay, what the fuck??_

“anyway why are you here?” jonghyun asks the taller as if he _knew_ him. seongwoo is being ignored but with the sudden headache from the encounter (and a little bit by the alcohol he drank) he doesn't mind at all.

“i was at work close by, usually i stop by here to greet a close hyung that works here” and the taller turns towards seongwoo with a sheepish smile, realizing that he made a mistake. “then i saw you with a guy i don’t know. i thought he was harassing you hyung”

“sorry about that” the taller bows slightly and seongwoo thinks he needs to lay down.

“what the actual fuck is happening”

 

 

* * *

 

 

in the end, jonghyun still haven’t introduced his _boyfriend_ to his friend. before his friend grasps what had happen, he’s already dragging his boyfriend with a soft _“see you later seongwoo”_ and then slips out from the club.

(dodging a bullet as he fully understand how his friends ((read: choi minki)) will definitely annoy him with questions and probably embarrass him in front of his boyfriend)

“hyung, you’re drunk” the open air does little to help him sober up and he’s sure that he can’t walk straight without the help of the arm around his waist.

“i know~” jonghyun giggles, then stopped walking. it makes the taller stops as well, confused.

then jonghyun pulls him by the neck, planting a kiss on those plush lips. the taller yelps, but doesn’t pull away. he tilts to fit jonghyun’s mouth and hold him close with the arms around jonghyun’s waist. when they part, there’s a blush on both of their face, jonghyun more because he’s still drunk while his boyfriend’s flustered by jonghyun’s sudden kiss.

“h-hyung” the taller stutters. it's endearingly cute that jonghyun can’t help but nuzzle his nose.

“hyunbin!” jonghyun answers.

hyunbin ended up groaning in embarrassment, burying his flush face on jonghyun’s shoulder.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“hyung can you introduce me to minki hyung?” in bed, jonghyun bury his face to hyunbin’s bare chest. it’s too early for them to discuss about anything, and jonghyun feels his head is about to crack open._

_“you never told me you’re close with the choi minki! he’s a huge star in the model community” hyunbin mumbles, then pressed a kiss on the crown of jonghyun’s hair._

_“noooo” jonghyun whines. “minki is a devil and if he found out that you’re my boyfriend, you’d ended up in deep shit”_

**Author's Note:**

> AND HELLO GUYS. 
> 
> icb no one ships this pair like, they are adorable. so i might as well make this for my own satisfaction. (even if this is such a crack and a fail)
> 
> please cry with me about this. i literally ship jonghyun with justice league kids and nuest lmao what a trash. 
> 
> comments are highly appriciated bc i am unsocial guys, talk to me. 
> 
> or yell at me @/skychromatic or my cc: curiouscat.me/callmebyul if you wanna stay anon!
> 
> have a nice year guys <3


End file.
